ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kemur Man
are a race of aliens that first appeared in the TV series, Ultra Q. They appeared in episode 19, "Challenge from the Year 2020". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultra Q' to be added 'Ultraman' Kemur Man reappeared in the series, Ultraman as Kemur Man II. In this series, a member of Kemur Man's race was kidnapped and held prisoner by Alien Mefilas sometime prior to the Alien's arrival on Earth. Upon Mefilas's arrival on Earth, the Alien used Kemur Man II as his puppet (much like he did to Fuji, Alien Baltan III, and Alien Zarab II) to demonstrate the power he was capable of inflicting onto Earth if humanity did not surrender to him. Alien Mefilas's plan was thwarted however, and the Alien's shipped was destroyed by both the Defense Force and the Science Patrol. What became of Kemur Man II however was unknown, but it is most likely that he was killed by accident when Alien Mefilas's ship was destroyed. 'Ultraman Ginga' to be added''http://m-78.jp/ginga/2013/characters/#content13 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Kemur Man's profile in "Ultraman Ginga" 'Ultraman X' Kemur Man reappeared a few times throughout the series, Ultraman X.http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Kemur Man's profile in "Ultraman X" 'Dark Star Cluster' In this series, the first Kemur Man was part of the Crime Organization known as the "Dark Star Cluster," a gang of aliens (consisting of Alien Babalou, Dada, Kemur Man, and Alien Zetton) who had come to Earth in order to find and steal "Jolly," the pet Samekujira of Alien Valkie "Haruki" of the Nebula House aliens in order to use the Monster as a Weapon to be sold for profit. While their presence was first sighted by Xio while they were raiding a Warehouse, the Dark Star Cluster eventually revealed themselves in person when the Nebula House Aliens were caught by Xio beforehand. Demanding that they hand over Jolly. The Nebula House aliens instead challenged the Dark Star Cluster to a game of Rugby (hoping to take advantage of Wataru's brother, Isamu's rugby skills against them,) only for them to be shocked that the Dark Star Cluster's leader, Alien Babalou was a skilled Rugby player as well, to which the Dark Star Cluster agreed to participate in, in 3 days. Come the day of the event, the Dark Star Cluster easily outwitted and overpowered the Nebula House aliens by using cheap tactics and their own superpowers to help themselves for the first half of the game, ultimately ending the first half of the game with a staggering score of 51-0. During the second half however when the Dark Star Cluster continued to cheat with the help of their Alien Akumania referee, Isamu's became fired up from the frustration being caused to him by the Dark Star Cluster and his newfound ambition allowed him to turn the tables on the team, bringing the score to 51-52, leaving the Nebula House Aliens victorious. The Dark Star Cluster however didn't take losing lightly, and out of rage, the Aliens took on their Giant Forms and prepared to crush everyone in attendance. Luckily, Daichi transformed into Ultraman X and after shortly tangling with all four Aliens at once, Ultraman X activated his Gomora Armor and sent all four aliens flying away with Gomora's Oscillation Wave. 'Crime Ring' Sometime later, another Kemur Man was part of a gang of aliens (consisting of Dada and a Cicada Woman) who had come to Earth intent on experimenting with Human Specimens. The Kemur Man first attempted to attack a college student by trying to shrink her with Dada's technology, but he failed and fled the scene, disguising himself to avoid detection. However once the student informed Xio of the aliens' action, they found the alien and gave chase after it attempted to flee them when being questioned. Luckily, Daichi managed to apprehend the Alien (with the help of Ultraman X tracing the Alien for him) and Kemur Man was taken into custody. Shortly after the alien was captured, Xio discovered the alien's technology, and the Kemur Man was tried for interrogation, but remained silent for days. However after talking with Captain Kamiki, the Kemur Man finally confessed his actions. (Kamiki managed to bring the truth out of Kemur Man by bringing up the Alien's sentimental feelings for its own home and family.) Appearances in other media 'Ultra Super Fight' ''to be added 'Ultraman Super Fighter Legend' to be added 'Ultra Zone' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal *'Kemur Man' was portrayed by suit actor Satoshi "Bin" Furuya in the series, Ultra Q. *'Kemur Man' was portrayed by suit actor Haruo Nakajima in the series, Ultraman. *'Kemur Man' was portrayed by suit actor Yoshiki Kuwabara in the series, Ultraman X. Notes * to be added Gallery Kemur - ultra series.png Kemur 2 - ultra series.png|Kemur Man, as seen in Ultraman References Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Q Monsters Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga Monsters Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Ultra Super Fight Monsters